Judy is Dead: Nick's Retirement
by Armasyll
Summary: July Hopps made Nick feel young again.


July wanted to be kinky in bed, being the young doe she was. Nick didn't think he could keep up at first, being so much older than her. He thought she was just going to slip into some lingerie, and maybe a small whip.

But _no_.

She pulled out a collar., and before he could back away, her warm, soft body was pressed against his as her arms brought the collar around his neck. She told him that if he didn't fuck her like a savage, she'd shock him good. He surprised himself, then. He fucked her like it was the first time he'd fucked Judy; wild, and hard.

Gripping her hips with both paws, he drive his dick into her hard, pounding her little pussy against his knot as she screamed and held onto the bedsheets for dear life. It made him feel young again, to hear a lover scream his name as he rocked his hips back and forth.

Then, the collar went off, and he lost control. His body arched forward, and his arms locked. July's screams became louder as he felt his knot slip inside.

Then, everything went quiet as he blacked out.

* * *

He woke some time later, still knotted inside the tan doe. Glancing over her shoulder, he could see matted streaks down her face, and he could smell the barest hint of blood. Concern was the first thing he felt, even looking at her relaxed, sleeping face.

They shared a pillow, with their bare bodies laying together in muted grays. There was a bit of droll on the back of her head, no doubt his, and no broken skin from him possibly biting her in his sleep. He could see no marks on her neck through her fur, so he didn't mark her, so no blood there.

Pushing his chest against her back to look her front over, he felt her hips squeeze together and her walls press around his cock. His eyes screwed shut as he felt his lips pull back, and he bit back a moan. In a hazy state of bliss, he reminded himself to see a doctor if his erection didn't go down soon, but then her legs squeezed together again and that worry was gone.

With a bit of controlled breathing, he opened his eyes and tilted his head to get a look over the front of her body. Small, perky tits, enough for him to grab and squeeze, he noticed, as he also noted no blood or gashes. So, her back and chest were fine; but still, the smell of blood persisted.

Looking at the alarm clock on his nightstand, he was just a bit annoyed that it was turned off. That thing had been on, continuously, since Judy bought-

He forced himself to think of something else.

Nudging July's cheek with his muzzle, he whispered in a dry, shaky voice, "July." The tan doe let out a soft, airy, "No," and flicked his muzzle with one of her ears. Wincing at the offending appendage, he nudged her behind the ear, and cleared his throat in her ear.

Still, she refused to wake, but her hips shifted against his lap, and he felt her squeeze around him, hard. He was a todd, first and foremost. He had needs, and limits, just like every other male with working _facilities_.

And so, the very sudden groan that left his mouth was completely normal for a todd, as was the thrust of his hips and the grasping of her petite breasts as she toyed with him. He managed to keep his eyes open, and watched hers slide open too.

July groaned something unintelligible as she rubbed her cheek against Nick's muzzle. Through the faded colour of the night, he could just barely make out the violet of her eyes as she squeezed them shut again, and stretched her arms and back.

The popping of her joints was a mild concern to him, but the doe must have known what she was doing when he felt her tightness pull at his cock, and as she shook her hips. He slipped his other arm under her, and brushed his paw along her stomach as she continued to stretch, feeling her footpaws rub against the fur on his ankles.

Pressing his lips into the crook of her neck, he felt a warmth in his chest, and a fire in his blood he hadn't felt since-

That soft, country-tuned voice of hers called to him, "You sure you're up for another round, Slick?" and she took a deep breath. His paws slid up her stomach and chest, and up her slender arms as they found her paws, his joints and muscles not even complaining at their stretch.

Then, he remembered what he was suppose to be doing, and he paws quickly moved back down her sides with a slight protest from her. "July," he asked in a soft, caring tone, "Are you hurt anywhere? I smell blood,"

The doe took in a slow breath, and after a few seconds, he asked again, "July?" She let out a nervous laugh, and finally answered him, "Um, I was a virgin,"

Nick wasn't dumb. He'd read plenty on rabbits before his first night with- "Oh," he said sadly, and that was that.

Her paws found his, and brought them both up to her chest as she rubbed his paws along her little mounds. She tilted her head back, enough that he could see down her chin and neck, and asked him, "Are you still up for another round, Nick?" One of her footpaws trailed up his leg, and slid down between his thighs, and pressed gently against his balls.

A whisper followed, "Come on," and his paws moved by themselves, one trailed its claws along her throat, and the other down between her legs. With a light growl, he told her, "Yes,"

"Alright, stud," July said, grazing her lips against his as she pointed over to the bathroom, "Let's get in the tub, though, 'cause this is going to get messy,"

He blinked, and stared down in confusion, "What do you mean, 'messy,' July? I may be experienced in my," he puased, and cleared his throat, "years, but I-" A grunt escaped his throat as July sat up, with his arms falling to his side, and turned her head around to look at him, "I'm full to bursting with 'creme de la vulpis,'"

He didn't want to make a mess of his bed. He wasn't that old, yet.

With a sigh, he brought his elbows under him, and pushed himself up slowly, noticing none of the usual joint pains. Not wanting to risk anything, he still took it slow. Taking July's lower stomach and chest in his arms, he walked slowly and carefully from his bed to the bathroom connected to the bedroom.

As they passed the open door, July told him, "Close your eyes," and a moment later, her paw snapped out and flipped the light on, just as his eyes clamped shut. It took a few moments to convince his eyelids to open.

The bright, sterile white of the bathroom greeted him, along with July's soft tan fur, and one of her hazel eyes glancing at him as she turned her head. He looked down his own graying muzzle at his destination. Walking slowly to the tub, he slipped a footpaw in to make sure it wasn't wet and slippery, and then climbed in fully.

July grasped onto the side of the tub as he let her go to lower both of them down. Her paws pressed between the sides of his waist and the tub, and she mumbled to herself, "Perfect," before she glanced back at him.

"Alright, now just slide down until your feet touch the other side of the tub," she told him, and he let out a groan. Doing just that, he felt her body shift before he saw it, and she started gyrating her hips and turning around, all with his knot still keeping her firmly in place.

Gripping the sides of the tub with his paws, his head pressed against the tub as his vision screwed up and his teeth bared. Along with this, her slick walls tightened around his dick, and twisted with her body. It was an intense feeling, that much his mind managed to make out.

Then, he could feel something thick and warm sliding down his sheath and balls, and making a mess of his crotch, which seemed to hasten whatever July was doing. After a few more seconds of bliss, she had stopped, and he felt her paws squeeze against his sides as he finally looked at her again. She had turned around, fully, and leaked quite a bit of his cum down her thighs and his crotch in the process.

His mouth was open just a bit, panting, trying not to taste too much of what was in the air as July leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. In a husky, heated tone, she told him, "Brace yourself, Slick, because we're going on a wild ride,"

He wanted to laugh at that pun, as she raked the dulled claws of her paws down his chest, and slid her footpaws between the small of his back and the tub. Then, she pushed her hips against his, forcing himself deeper inside her. At the same time, she forced out a whole lot of the cum that he'd put inside of her.

He was glad she hadn't done this on his bed. It would have ruined the sheet.

But the surprise didn't end there, as he felt her legs flex, and her hips went up, and pulled hard at his knot. It was slippery, and he as he felt the tightness around his base squeeze further, they both let out a moan into their shared kiss.

Her hips dropped back down, grinding back into his waist, smearing mose of his cum into their fur, and then they shot back up, pulling and squeezing the sensitive underside of his knot. Then, she broke the kiss, letting saliva drip down his chin as she grabbed his paws bracing the side of the tub.

"Don't let go," she warned him with a devilish smile.

His eyes wandered her body as she dropped back down, marveling at the definition of her stomach, as well as the swollen bulge where his knot was. When she pulled herself back up again, his mouth hung open as his teeth bared, and he watched as his knot tried to pull itself free from her vice-like hold.

As she dropped herself back down, his hips thrust up on their own, and she let out a desperate "Yes." Dropping back down again, his felt himself ready to blow; not something he would have been proud about in his youth, lasting barely even five minutes, but he didn't think July cared.

As she pulled up again, his paws at the rim of the tub let go, and he grabbed her waist. "N-Nick, wait," she said as her paws quickly shot out to brace his shoulders. His paws pulled her down to his hips as they pushed up, and she let out a yelp.

Slipping her paws out from under him, she let out a breathy "Okay," as he started pushing and pulling her by the hips, tucking and pulling her against his knot. Pressing two of his passed fingers around one of her firm cheeks, he slipped them along some of his cum on that had slipped between them, and started rubbing against the base of her tail.

July was quick to protest the intrusion, "No, no, that's-" but he squeezed the pads of his finger against her tight little pucker, and her voice dropped to a moan as he watched her eyes roll into the back of her head.

Smiling, he remembered it was exactly how Judy reacted the first time he'd done the same thing to her.

Quickly jerking his hips back and forth, he pressed and twisted his fingers against her anus, making sure to keep his claws away from any skin, as July started to chitter and twitch. He knew he'd be feeling this in the morning, if his heart didn't give out in the process, but he didn't care.

The doe's body suddenly fell limp against his, but her hips shook and squeezed and he continued his quick, brief thrusts. Weakly, she lifted her head and pressed her lips lazily against his, trailing them down his chin and burying her face in his neck as her body rocked back and forth. Her paws moved up his neck, her arms shaking with his thrusts, as he felt warmth from her body spread along his cock and chest.

Just as the white haze of an amazing, blissful orgasm started making itself, known, July pressed her lips against his again. He looked down his spotty, red and gray muzzle, and saw the beautiful, tan-coloured fur of her face, wet with sweat, shining off of the light of the bathroom.

It reminded him of golden fields, and her eyes, a amethyst and glowing, like Judy's-

His body shook, and he let out a pitched whine as his hips and paws sandwiched the doe's hips between them. Warmth and release spread across his body as he gasped, and felt his heart hammer in his chest.

Soft lips pressed against his, as violet eyes watched him.

Strong, small arms wrapped around his neck, and delicate paws cradled the back of his head.

Everything faded into a beautiful field of golden grain and a soft, violet sky.

* * *

It was warm, with a soft, dull breeze ruffling the fur of his arms. He felt the jagged bark of the tree behind him scratch against his back, through a shirt and fur.

It was the late evening, if the sky was any indication, but he didn't care about that at the moment.

Soft lips pressed against his, and Judy's bright, violet eyes met his.

Her arms were around his neck, and her paws grabbing the back of his head, keeping their mouth locked together.

She moved to pull away, but he nudged his head forward, and kept their lips together for just a moment longer. Then, they parted, and she laughed.

"Dumb fox, you almost missed the sunset," she told him and he just grinned.

"I've got something more beautiful to watch, and I can see it every moment of the day," he told her and she smiled.

Holding her in his arms, she pressed her head against his chest, and they watched as the sun dipped into the horizon.

As the sky faded from violet to white, Nick whispered, "I love you, Judy," and the world split in two, as his eyes cracked opened.

A tan doe looked up at him, and whispered back, "I love you too, Nick,"

He couldn't remember what just happened, but he felt amazing.

And his dick hurt, as well as his balls.

It wasn't entirely unpleasant, but he felt cum in his tail.

Rubbing his chin against July's face, he whispered back, "Love you too, July," and a soft moan was her response.

He could fall asleep in a tub. Just like all those times he and Judy would mess around in one, in hotels, and that one time during a stakeout. It wouldn't be any different.

* * *

A few hours later, Nick guessed, he had woken up. July was brushing a paw throat the fur of his chest, humming an old Gazelle song.

He let out a groan, "Oh, my dick," and hissed as he shifted his tail around, feeling it slosh around in cum. July's laughter filled his barely waking ears as he winced, "The saying is 'Oh, my god,' but given your huge ego, I can see how you would confuse the two, Slick,"

He tried to shift around onto his side as July protested with a yelp, and a soft splat, "Damnit Nick, now you made a mess out of my fur too." Laughing to himself, he felt something cold and thick land on his face, and his eyes cracked open.

Slowly, he asked, "Did you just throw my own cum at me?"

Angry hazel eyes stared at him, and she held up a dripping paw, and rubbed it against his nose. Whining and turning his head side to side, he couldn't fight the paw, and received a brief facial.

After a few seconds of silence, she asked, "Wanna take a long, hot shower?" and he nodded his head.

The warmth of her body escaped him for a second, and was followed by hot water pelting the side of his body. He was happy he paid extra for decent plumping. No fiddling with dials for a few minutes until the water was perfect. Nope. Just two settings for the Wildes. Hot, and freezing.

He liked it hot. Judy, he remembered, not so much.

Then, as his fur became nice and waterlogged, and he knew the cum was clumping up in his tail, July came down on him with a bottle of mixed shampoo-conditioner that he knew for a fact would help with any unseemly clumping. That is, if the company that still sold it after all these years hasn't changed how they make it.

All was well in the world for Nicholas Wilde, as his doe-

July, lathered the both of them up, and let the hot water rinse them out.

After a quick kiss under the hard shower, July curled into his side, and kicked out her footpaw at the shower dial, turning it off.

"Nick," she asked him in a soft voice, to which he replied, "Yes, July?" Her paw circled the fur in his chest, rubbing against the toned muscles he still held onto in his age.

Kissing the wet fur of his chest, spoke just a bit louder, "I have a little surprise for you in a few days," and then looked up at him, "think of it as a retirement gift," His chest shook with a laugh, "Nothing can compare with what you gave me last night," and he smiled at her.

Leaning his muzzle down he pressed it against her nose, "And this morning," and then down her cheek.

July sat up in the tub, and rubbed a paw under his muzzle, she grinned down at him, "Oh, it's going to be the best gift I've ever given you, Slick,"

He smiled up at her as she continued talking, trying to remember the last time she'd given him a gift, "Right after your retirement speech, I'll drive you home, get you some of that tea you like, and I'll make you feel like a whole new mammal,"

Clasping her paws together, she gave him such a broad smile, he could see her teeth.

It almost looked manic, but he wouldn't think that about his energetic, loving sister-in-law.


End file.
